By Your Side
by Miss Pyralspite
Summary: AU with a Human!Cas and an Angel!Dean? What happened? A human Cas finds himself in another reality where apparently all of his brothers are angels and his friends aren't. (One-shot.)


(This was based off one of the most touching RPs I've EVER DONE. So with that in mind, enjoy reading.)

In an alternate reality, Cas wasn't the angel. He was the hunter, and the Winchesters were the feathery dirt bags. Cas had recently been zapped out of sight to a random location, unaware it was the canon universe.

He landed on the gravel harshly after being zapped away, stumbling and terse with shock. They just sent him away somewhere unknown. He looked around, only seeing a road.

There was a loud honk from a car behind him, making him jump and run to the side as a car barely passed him. He was on a side road somewhere near an open field. He stood in the grass, looking around mildly confused.

Cas' first reaction was to see who would help. Obviously he didn't have a clue.

"Hello? I..I don't know where I am. Does this angel communication thing still work?"

Balthazar heard Cas's voice ringing in his mind but it felt some how out of range. He squinted his eyes slightly trying to pinpoint his location.

"Where are you Cas." he called out seeing if he could reach him.

"Some road," Cas replied. "Wait, is this Balthazar?"

"Yes you sound surprised" he said smirking to himself. "And some road does not help very much." he added

"I thought only angels could hear this type of communication." He started before looking where he was.

He saw a car pass by, catching its license plate. He frowned. Huh, Oregon.

"Apparently I'm in Oregon." He added.

"Why exactly are you in Oregon and yes i can communicate this way also. You really shouldn't be surprised i have my ways." he said and decide to zap over to him.

Cas flinched, seeing Balthazar appear seemingly out of nowhere. "Um...how did you get here so quickly?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

He sighed and shook his head "Never mind that what are you doing here." He asked walking up to Cas.

He thought for a moment with a sigh. "I am sure it was a mistake, but Dean sent me here." He muttered after wards, 'man I hate angels...'

"I heard that." Bathazar said while crossing his arms "If you hate us so much then why did you ask for angels help mmh." he inquired.

"Wait, last time I checked, you're...not one." Cas said, looking incredibly confused. "Did I miss something?"

"You're not the Cas from this universe are you?" he asked cocking his head to the side confused he got closer and and grabbed his face examining him. The released him.

Cas glared at him for the moment his face was grabbed. He took a step back after being let go.

"Well one thing isn't different, nobody ever seems to catch onto what personal space is."

"You're very different then here Cas, A lot sassier." He then circled around Cas "But still very much the same." he added thoughtfully.

"There's another me?" Cas asked with a frown, turning also while he was circled, keeping an eye on him warily.

He smirked at the confused Cas. "Yes in fact i think he is with the Winchesters at the moment would you like me to call him?"

He narrowed his eyes at his amusement, frustrated. "I suppose so."

"Well alright 'Hey Castiel." he called.

A man in a trench coat appeared he jumped back when he saw Cas.

"What is this." he asked composing himself.

"Well it's you from a different universe." Balthazar simply stated.

Both of the Castiels reacted simultaneously, scrunching up their face in the usual confused contortion. They walked up to each other and stared for several moments, letting an awkward silence settle in. The alternate Cas spoke first.

"So where'd he come from?" He asked, glancing at Balthazar.

"Dean hasn't given you that talk yet?" The native one asked, frowning.

The first Cas glared at him. "I'm the one that explains things to angels, not him."

The second crossed his arms then cocked his head to the side "Are you...human?" He asked unsure if it was a rude question or not Balthazar laughed slightly but kept quiet.

"Yes." He nodded. "Are you not?"

"No...I'm an angel of the lord" he said then looked at Balthazar "I do not understand why did you call me?" he asked

"He called because I ended up here because of Dean, so I asked for help expecting someone who I last recalled was actually an angel." Cas answered for him. "Apparently we're different in a way, I wouldn't know."

"Wait how did Dean bring you here?" Cas asked.

"I was wondering that myself." Balthazar commented

"From what you've been informing this is an alternate reality. From mine he's an angel." Cas explained. "What else would he be good for, hunting? He's terrible at it."

Balthazar lost it. "You're kidding right Dean absolutely despise angels well except Cas over here and he is a hunter." Cas got very confused "Is Sam an angel too?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered. "They wouldn't last a day doing what I do, they're very dependent on their abilities."

Cas nodded. "Well we should probably get you back to your own universe." Cas suggested "If we can usually the angel who sent them have to get them back." Balthazar said to both Cas's

"Well he won't listen to me." Cas shook his head. "Should Cas- er me but not me- call him or go over there to get him or what?"

"We can go see him i guess but he's not an angel in this universe." Cas said wearily.

"Well how did I get here then?" Cas asked, "Magic?"

"And you say you're not different at all." Balthazar said, scoffing at the sarcasm. "Who was human in your universe?"

"You, Gabriel, Me, everybody that's an angel here I suppose." Cas answered. "Whoever's an angel here I know as human there."

Balthazar thought for a moment then said, "You know who would think this to be very amusing Gabriel." He said.

"Yes i would you caught me in the act." Gabriel said appearing and laughing. "But i can't take all the credit." he said.

Cas looked at both of them "You guys did this?" He asked

Cas jumped slightly, seeing Gabriel appear. He was unused to seeing his brothers functioning as angels. "This is getting very uncomfortable.."

Balthazar and Gabriel began laughing. "Stop messing with my other self and send him back"

Cas said to both of them feeling very weird seeing himself.

"For once I can agree with myself." Cas compromised, glancing warily at his twin.

"You guys are no fun but fine." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the other Cas disappeared.

"Wait I-" Cas stopped before vanishing.

The remaining Cas sighed. "Thank you,"

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers again disappearing.

Cas shifted uncomfortably, awkward, not knowing what to do with himself as Balthazar stood by.

"That was interesting," Balthazar snickered.

"He was...off." Cas managed to find the words. "Adding onto that it was rather depressing."

"He was a lot like Dean now that i think about it." Balthazar added "I wonder if Dean was like you in some ways."

Cas became incredibly more stiff. "I don't want to think about that," He said in a sickly tone.

"Why you know it's true," he mocked.

"It is true, which is awful." Cas said. "I don't want anybody to ever be like me, because that is the biggest burden you can ever have."

"Burden how are you a burden?" he asked confused by what his brother meant.

"I'm confused, I can't lead, I can't even decide what I want in the simplest of terms." Cas explained. "And for Dean to be that miserable, I don't like thinking about it."

"You're too hard on yourself." Balthazar commented. "I can just imagine that other Castiel tell Dean all about his little adventure." he laughed to himself.

Cas smiled very slightly. "That would be entertaining," He agreed. "I can imagine that now."

**-**Meanwhile in the other universe-

"Cas where were you?" Dean asked as Cas came in the motel room.

Cas opened the door, dragging his feet in. He was soaked, looking mangy. It wasn't even raining out, so the reason he was drenched wasn't obvious.

"I'm here," He grumbled.

"Yes but we've been looking for hours for you." Dean said, confused why Cas was wet and in such bad shape.

"Its a long story," Cas shook his head, seeing Dean's apparent questioning look at his appearance. "Plus Gabriel dropped me in a river."

"How?"

"I went into this alternate reality where our places as angels and humans had switched places. Gabriel was an angel and managed to send me back, but I appeared in mid air and fell into the river."

"Wait, wait what so did you meet yourself?" He asked sitting on the bed looking up at him.

"Yes, and he was incredibly odd." Cas sat on the bed next to his. "He was a lot like you."

He cocked his head to the side "Really i can't even imagine that?" he said slightly uncomfortable with the thought.

"He was an angel also," Cas added, giving a smirk at the head cock. "He did the same head thing you do."

Dean instantly straightened his head. "That's a habit," He said sheepishly.

"No no, its fine." He reassured. "You ought to see him, you would be looking in a mirror."

"Hmmm then i bet that universe me would be just like you." he said then looked down sadly at the thought.

Cas noticed his depression. "Something wrong?" He frowned.

"No no," he said quickly, "I bet that was quite an adventure" he added.

"You're...you're doing that thing again where you get quiet and say a lot of compliments." Cas said. "Seriously, what's up?"

"It just hard to comprehend even for me." he mumbled.

"What's hard to understand?" Cas asked,

"That somebody out there is just as messed up as I am," Dean replied.

"Well there's a sweet half of it too. That other guy that's a lot like you has another guy a lot like me that'll never leave your side." He smiled.


End file.
